Insult to Injury
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: Chanyeol yang selalu mendongakkan dengan percaya diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih menatap tanah. Bisakah pandangan kedua insan ini bertemu? ( BaekYeol/ChanBaek/Yaoi/BoyXboy ) [ Di cerita ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan member EXO yang nantinya akan muncul adalah shape-shifter serigala a.k.a werewolf ]
1. First Prologue

**Title : Insult to Injury**

 **Author : ruthlesswolf**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Supernatural/AU/Slightly Angst**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun~~**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY W**

Enjoy my story~~~ ^^

~x X x~

 **FIRST PROLOGUE**

( Baekhyun )

"Ta-tapi ayah…"

"Diam! Kau tidak memiliki hak suara dalam rumah ini. Aku tidak sudi seorang _Beta_ mempertanyakan apapun keputusanku, terutama di bawah atap rumahku."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ternyata hatinya belum lelah untuk merasa sakit, padahal ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya ia dihina seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengaduh tertahan saat ayahnya mencengkram lengan atasnya dan menyeretnya dengan kasar menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, tak segan-segan ayahnya mendorong tubuhnya masuk dengan keras, hingga ia jatuh terduduk karena tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan sekasar itu.

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan dingin, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di tubuh dan hati putra bungsunya itu. Kata-katanya selanjutnya bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai kamarnya ataupun saat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik dan meremehkan.

"Kau! Buat dirimu lebih pantas untuk dipandang. Kau sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan disini. Mungkin akan lebih berguna disana. Kemasi juga barang-barangmu."

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, mulai detik itu sudah tidak lagi termasuk dalam keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, tanda ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Sebenarnya bukan menahan, karena sedari ayahnya meninggalkan kamarnya 10 menit yang lalu, air mata sudah mengalir bebas menuruni pipinya. Tapi dia harus menahannya, kalau tidak suara tangisnya pasti akan mengundang cacian, tamparan atau bahkan tendangan dari ayah atau ibunya.

 _Aku sudah bukan bagian keluarga ini lagi._

 _Aku sudah bukan bagian keluarga ini lagi._

 _Aku sudah bukan bagian keluarga ini lagi._

Berulang kali, kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergoyang maju-mundur seiring dengan setiap kata yang terus berulang itu.

Ayahnya telah memutuskan untuk menjualnya.

Tidak. Bukan menjualnya.

Setidaknya menjual akan terasa lebih baik. Karena menjual dapat dilakukan karena terpaksa, karena menjual bisa saja dilakukan dengan hati yang berat.

Tidak. Bukan dijual.

Keluarganya… membuangnya…

~x X x~

* * *

So... that's it~

Sebenernya ini kubuat untuk menebus dosaku di ff yang sebelumnya kubuat, yaitu Dreamed Dreams. Setelah aku baca lagi, ternyata ff itu aku buat dengan gak jelas banget idenya, alurnya dan segalanya. Jadi... untuk yang ini aku akan lebih memperhatikan alurnya biar gak terlalu membingungkan.

P.S : Bagi yang merasa Prologue ini menarik mohon reviewnya ya~ 5 reviews or above means second prologue by Chanyeol. Sebelum reviewnya 5, aku gak akan update yaa hehehe~ XD


	2. Second Prologue

**Title : Insult to Injury**

 **Author : ruthlesswolf**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Supernatural/AU/Slightly Angst**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun~~**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY W**

Enjoy my story~~~ ^^

~x X x~

 **SECOND PROLOGUE**

( Chanyeol )

Suara sepatu beradu dengan marmer terdengar menggema. Tanpa ekspresi, dengan langkah kaku dan terkesan dingin, Chanyeol melangkah menyusuri lorong tersebut. Pakaian sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuh. Entah untuk alasan tidak masuk akal apalagi ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk datang makan malam di rumah yang sudah hampir setahun tidak dikunjunginya.

Semuanya masih sama. Masih lantai marmer yang sama, masih langit-langit tinggi penuh ukiran yang sama, masih lukisan-lukisan berukuran raksasa yang sama, masih vas-vas bunga besar mahal yang sama. Masih kesan dingin yang sama.

Begitu sosok Chanyeol terlihat di pintu depan, seluruh pelayan langsung berlarian ke arah dapur. Mereka sudah hafal betul kebiasaan dan sifat tuan muda mereka itu. Chanyeol paling tidak suka saat makanannya dihidangkan setelah dia duduk di meja makan.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang makan, membuat panik beberapa pelayan disana. Bisik-bisik panik menjalar di seluruh ruang makan. Chanyeol merengut, para pelayan mulai keringat dingin. Sepertinya akan ada piring yang dikorbankan malam ini. Lima detik sebelum Chanyeol mencapai meja makan, seorang pelayan meluncur memasuki ruang makan dan menyajikan hidangan di tempat duduk chanyeol dengan aman. Seluruh penonton, termasuk ibu dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

Tanpa kata salam apapun, Chanyeol duduk dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Selama setengah jam hanya ada suara garpu dan pisau beradu dengan piring. Setelah setiap potong daging lenyap dari piring, Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari pertemuan tidak berguna ini?" Tanyanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, tatapan dingin diarahkan ke ayahnya.

Ibu dan kakak perempuannya tersentak kaget, serentak keduanya menatap takut kearah kepala keluarga ini. Tuan Park dengan tenang meneguk minumannya, seakan tuli dengan pertanyaan putranya.

Chanyeol berang. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku permisi," katanya sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Duduk!" Sebuah suara berat memerintahkan.

Sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk melawan, Chanyeol kembali duduk dengan patuh, tangannya mengepal. Perintah _alpha_ adalah mutlak.

"Aku akan memungut seorang _beta_."

Seluruh ruangan terdiam, tidak ada aktivitas apapun. Seluruh ruangan menatap _alpha_ tertinggi keluarga itu tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Chanyeol-lah yang pertama sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Maksudnya aku akan memelihara seorang _beta_. Menjadikannya peliharaan." Jelas Tuan Park dengan tenang, seakan sedang memberitahukan pada keluarganya ia memutuskan untuk memelihara seekor anjing.

"Seorang _beta_? Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa membawa masuk seorang _beta_ ke dalam rumah kita?" Tanya Nyonya Park dengan nada nyaris frustasi, dia tampak seperti akan menangis.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Tukas Tuan Park tajam, menghentikan segala aksi protes yang telah, sedang dan akan terjadi.

Sekali lagi kesunyian memenuhi ruangan itu. Rasa jijik dan tidak terima mendominasi wajah semua orang, tapi seperti yang diperintahkan, tidak ada protes.

"Terserah kau saja, dari dulu aku sudah tau kalau kau gila." Dengan cuek Chanyeol menanggapi keputusan ayahnya. "Kalau cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, sekarang aku permisi."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat bangkit dari kursinya, lengan kanannya ditahan oleh Ibunya. Chanyeol menatap Ibunya. "Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal sehari saja disini? Sudah lama juga kan kau tidak menginap?" Pinta Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Entah karena apa Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan saja permintaan Ibunya itu. Mungkin karena tatapan terluka dan putus asa yang dilihatnya sekilas di wajah Ibunya tadi saat memintanya untuk tinggal.

Saat itu, Chanyeol mengira ayahnya hanya bermain-main saja, menjadikan seorang _beta_ peliharaan tidak terdengar terlalu aneh untuk ukuran ayahnya. Yang dia tidak tau adalah keputusan Ayahnya itu menghancurkan Ibunya dan mungkin juga dirinya dan kakak perempuannya.

* * *

Haiii~~ maaf updateannya lama chingudeul :'3

Ini dia chanyeol dengan sifat super nyebelinnya #plak semoga gak mengecewakan yaa~

P.S : Bagi yang merasa Prologue ini menarik mohon reviewnya ya~ 7 reviews or above means first chapter. Sebelum reviewnya 7, aku gak akan update yaa hehehe~ XD


	3. Chapter 1

**Title : Insult to Injury**

 **Author : ruthlesswolf**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Supernatural/AU/Slightly Angst**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun~~**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY W**

Dari review-review kalian kayaknya kalian udah kesel banget ya sama prolog-prolog yang aku bikin :p yahh.. mau gimana lagi abis otak aku nyuruh aku adil sih harus kasih prolog seorang satu buat ChanBaek #eh

Jadi~~ nih aku kabulin semua permintaan kalian. Fast update udah, mulai chapter udah, gak ada prolog-prolog lagi deh pokoknya. So, enjoyy~ jangan lupa buat review ya. Segala bentuk kritik dan saran aku terima asal gak melewati batas kesopanan, soalnya aku kan masih manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit :'((

[!] Sepertinya cerita ini akan aku naikkin ratingnya menjadi M, karena nantinya akan ada beberapa chapter yang isinya agak sesuatu dan gak cocok untuk rating T. So bagi anak-anak baik yang gak pengen tercemari sebaiknya jangan membaca karya saya ini ya :3 *Chuu~

* * *

Enjoy my story~~~ ^^

~x X x~

 **FIRST CHAPTER**

~x X x~

Rumah ini menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan. Lukisan-lukisan cat minyak raksasa berjejer rapi di dinding lorong, sebagian besar menggambarkan kehidupan bangsawan, yang lainnya berupa gambar pemandangan dan hewan yang tampak begitu nyata. Pelukis-pelukisnya sungguh harus diberikan acungan jempol. Vas-vas bunga yang juga berukuran luar biasa besar turut menghiasi lorong panjang itu. Dari penampilan vas-vas itu, pastilah harganya tidak murah. Anehnya, tidak ada bunga, sama sekali. Semua vas itu kosong. Sejumlah lampu kristal menghiasi langit-langit tinggi rumah itu. Sejauh itu rumah ini menakjubkan.

Tapi ada sesuatu di rumah ini yang benar-benar mengganggu Baekhyun. Dari depan rumah ini tampak megah, luas bangunannya sendiri dapat menyaingi _The White House_ tempat tinggal Presiden Obama, belum lagi taman di samping rumah dan pekarangannya yang luar biasa luas. Selain kesan megah itu, ada kesan misterius nyaris kelam yang melingkupi rumah tersebut. Cahaya terang yang terpancar seakan hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan aura kejam rumah itu. Rumah keluarga pemimpin Klan _Zeus_ , keluarga Park.

Mereka seperti keluarga Baekhyun, seperti sebagian besar _werewolf_ , lebih memilih untuk tinggal di tempat yang terpencil. Karena terkadang sulit untuk terus membaur dengan manusia, terlalu melelahkan jika harus terus menerus berpura-pura normal. Rumah keluarga Park ini dibangun di tepi tebing, cukup jauh dari keributan kota Seoul tapi tidak terlalu jauh jikalau ada keadaan darurat yang mengharuskan mereka ke kota. Perjalanan dari kota Seoul ke tempat ini kira-kira memakan waktu 2 jam. Tempat yang sangat sesuai bagi sekelompok _werewolf_ untuk tinggal tanpa banyak menarik perhatian.

Mendadak Baekhyun merindukan hutannya. Hutan tempat rumah keluarganya dan rumah seluruh anggota klannya, Klan _Poseidon_ berada. Biasanya jika ia sudah terlalu muak dengan hidupnya, dia akan berjalan-jalan di dalam hutan. Berada diantara pepohonan dan hewan-hewan yang tidak bergidik ngeri atau berjengit jijik setiap kali melihatnya terasa menenangkan. Dan sekarang, sudah tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk kembali ke hutan itu. Dirinya sudah bukan lagi kelompok Klan _Poseidon_ , dia telah dibuang.

Baekhyun menunduk. Langit-langit rumah keluarga Park yang begitu tinggi membuatnya merasa begitu kecil, begitu tidak berdaya, begitu lemah. Kedua matanya memanas, air mata mengancam akan keluar. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis. Jika ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya atau Kepala Pelayan Kim yang berjalan di depannya, ditugaskan untuk mengantar mereka menyadari perubahan sikapnya, mereka tidak menunjukkannya.

 _Mereka tidak akan pernah peduli pada beta sepertiku._ Pikir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pahit. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai seorang _beta_ bukan seorang _alpha_ seperti hyungnya, atau seorang _omega_ seperti yeodongsaengnya? Apa yang membuatnya begitu sial hingga harus menanggung kutukan ini.

Terlahir sebagai seorang _werewolf beta_ adalah murni kesialan, bagi _werewolf_ itu sendiri dan bagi klannya. _Werewolf beta_ tidak mempunyai kedudukan apapun dalam dunia _werewolf_ , kasarnya tidak berguna. Tidak seperti _werewolf alpha_ yang sejak lahir dapat terlihat jelas keunggulannya dalam bidang apapun ataupun _werewolf omega_ yang sangat ahli dalam bidang bertarung, strategi dan logika.

Ada 12 klan besar yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Klan _Zeus_ yang merupakan klan terbesar dan terkuat, berisikan sekitar 10 keluarga dengan total _werewolf_ lebih kurang 50 orang. Klan _Poseidon_ , dulunya merupakan klan kedua terkuat, tetapi sejak kelahiran Baekhyun tidak lagi sekuat dan seberpengaruh dulu, berisikan sekitar 8 keluarga dengan total _werewolf_ lebih kurang 40 orang. Selanjutnya ada Klan _Hades_ yang senang dengan kekerasan, sebagian besar perseteruan _werewolf_ adalah dengan klan ini dan juga Klan _Ares_. Kedua klan kira-kira berisikan 6 sampai 7 keluarga dengan total _werewolf_ lebih kurang 35 orang. Selain 4 klan ini, ada klan-klan yang lebih kecil, berisikan kira-kira 5 keluarga didalamnya dengan sekitar 20 sampai 25 _werewolf_. Selain itu adapula _werewolf-werewolf_ yang lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri atau dengan keluarganya saja diluar dari keduabelas klan yang ada.

Dalam sebuah klan, terdapat susunan kedudukan. Yang tertinggi adalah _alpha_. Hanya ada satu _alpha_ dalam satu klan. Tapi dalam setiap keluarga ada setidaknya satu _s-alpha_ atau _semi alpha_. Setiap kepala keluarga adalah seorang _s-alpha_ begitu pula anak lelaki tertua mereka. Dari beberapa _s-alpha_ tersebut dipilih seorang _alpha_. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang _alpha_ , hyungnya adalah seorang _s-alpha_ yang memiliki kemungkinan besar akan menjadi _alpha_ menggantikan ayahnya, ibu dan yeodongsaengnya adalah _omega_.

 _Werewolf_ memiliki dorongan alamiah untuk bertarung dan mempertahankan daerahnya, oleh karena itu diperlukan seorang pemimpin untuk menjaga ketenangan antar sesama _werewolf_ ataupun antara _werewolf_ dengan manusia.

Yang kedua adalah para _omega_. Berhubung _beta_ sangatlah jarang ditemui, maka biasanya dalam sebuah klan hanya terdapat _alpha_ dan _omega_. _Alpha_ memimpin, _omega_ menjalankan. _Werewolf omega_ memiliki keunggulan dalam hal bertarung. _Omega_ memiliki kecerdikan, kecepatan dan ketangguhan yang luar biasa. Mereka memiliki logika yang sangat luar biasa yang memungkinkan mereka untuk menyusun rencana agar apa yang mereka inginkan tercapai. Selain itu seorang _omega_ juga memiliki kelebihan dalam hal regenerasi tubuh. Kemampuan mereka dalam sembuh dari luka sangatlah luar biasa, sekitar 2 kali lebih cepat daripada _alpha_ , 4 kali lebih cepat daripada _beta_ , 5 kali lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa.

Terakhir, _beta_. Tidak memiliki keahlian khusus. Cenderung lemah, tidak menonjol dalam hal akademis ataupun olahraga. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya _beta_ yang masih hidup. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya dimana para _beta_ yang lain? Bagaimana mungkin dalam jangka waktu begitu lama tidak ada satupun _beta_ yang dilahirkan selain dirinya. Sejauh yang dia tau, dirinya adalah _beta_ pertama abad ini.

Menjadi _beta_ benar-benar sangat menyiksa. Dia tidak memiliki teman seorangpun, keluarganya menghina dan menyiksanya, orang-orang yang dia kenal menghujat, orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya memandangnya jijik. Orang-orang meyakini bahwa dekat-dekat dengan seorang _beta_ akan membawa sial.

Air mata kembali mengancam akan menembus pertahanannya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah 10 kali menarik dan membuang napas, sekarang ia sudah merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Karena terus-terusan menunduk berusaha menahan air matanya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari rombongan kecilnya sudah berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun menubruk keras punggung Kepala Pelayan Kim yang sudah berhenti berjalan di depannya. Kepala Pelayan Kim melayangkan pandangan sebal padanya.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur perlahan dan kemudian mencicitkan, "maaf."

"Saya sudah mengantarkan tamu anda, Tuan Park." Kata Kepala Pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Kepala Pelayan menyingkir.

Baekhyun bertatapan dengan keempat anggota keluarga Park yang terkenal, mulutnya menganga tanpa bisa dia tahan. Segala rasa terintimidasi yang dirasakannya dari rumah mereka benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari keempat orang di depannya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku yang sederhana. Kuharap pelayanku tidak menyakiti putra kesayanganmu." Suara berat menyadarkan Baekhyun, dengan malu dikatupkan kembali mulutnya yang tadi menganga lebar.

"A-annyeonghaseyo, namaku Byu.." Baekhyun seakan dapat merasakan tusukan dari tatapan tajam ayahnya di punggungnya yang sedang membungkuk. "M-maksudku namaku Baekhyun."

Saat dia berdiri lagi, dia menerima tatapan yang berbeda dari keempat orang itu. Tiga diantaranya memberinya tatapan yang sudah lama dia kenal, tatapan jijik dan merendahkan, membuatnya merasa resah. Tapi tatapan dari seorang lagi malah lebih meresahkannya. Tuan Park menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Baekhyun merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapannya. Diamatinya Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata setajam elang. Jas hitam dengan kemeja biru langit dan dasi warna senada membuat aura intimidasinya semakin terasa. Sudah jelas Baekhyun sedang bertatapan dengan _alpha_ dari klan _Zeus_. Usianya pasti setidaknya ada 40 tahun, tapi itu semua tidak terlihat di pria itu. Rambutnya yang masih hitam mengkilat disisir rapi kebelakang, matanya yang setajam elang dinaungi oleh alis mata tebal, tulang pipi tinggi dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda penuaan di wajahnya.

Disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita seusia dengan suaminya. Wanita itu benar-benar sangat cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang yang sedikit ikal, gaun merah elegan melekat di tubuhnya yang masih sempurna. Matanya menatap jijik ke arah Baekhyun, bibirnya yang dihiasi _lipstick_ merah mencibir dengan hidung mengernyit.

Disebelahnya lagi berdiri seorang perempuan muda berusia sekitar awal 20-an dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sama dengan ibunya. Bedanya tidak ada kebencian dalam tatapan yang diberikan anak tertua keluarga Park itu, hanya ada rasa jijik.

Disebelahnya lagi berdiri anak lelaki keluarga Park. Baekhyun terperangah menatap ketampanan lelaki itu. Walau dia juga melemparkan tatapan jijik pada Baekhyun, ketampanannya tidak terpengaruhi sama sekali. Matanya, hidungnya, tulang pipinya, alisnya bergabung membentuk wajah yang sempurna. Dan bibirnya. Yaampun, Baekhyun membutuhkan usaha luar biasa untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir menggoda lelaki itu. Rambut merahnya mengurangi sedikit aura intimidasi, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi telinganya. Lelaki itu mewarisi tubuh tinggi orangtuanya dengan sempurna, pasti Baekhyun terlihat seperti liliput jika berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi?" Setelah keheningan yang lumayan panjang, Tuan Byun bersuara.

"Lumayan," sahut Tuan Park sembari melemparkan sesuatu yang ditanggap dengan sigap oleh Tuan Byun. Senyuman seketika menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Putramu ini akan kau relakan menjadi milikku?" Tanya Tuan Park pada ayah Baekhyun dengan nada nyaris mencemooh.

"Ya. Ambil saja. Yang penting mobil kesayanganku kembali padaku." Jawab Tuan Byun cuek, ia lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya ke _handphone_ -nya daripada putranya yang sekarang menatapnya putus asa dengan air mata menggenang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ia digunakan sebagai alat tukar dengan mobil yang kemarin terpaksa diserahkannya pada Tuan Park karena kalah berjudi? Setidak berarti itukah dia? Air mata mulai mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun menunduk agar tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya menangis. Seseorang yang semula menatapnya jijik berubah menatapnya iba, Park Yura seolah dapat merasakan betapa pedihnya hati anak lelaki itu, diperlalukan seperti itu oleh ayah sendiri. Walaupun anak itu adalah seorang _beta_ , tidak seharusnya dia diperlakukan seperti itu, seakan dia lebih rendah daripada hewan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Park Taesik, Park Yena. Kalau dia berani macam-macam, hajar saja, dia sudah terbiasa." Sekali lagi ayahnya mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan dengan nada cuek. "Chanyeol, Yura." Ujarnya saat melewati kedua orang anak keluarga Park. Saat melewati Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Tuan Byun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan meghina dan kemudian ayahnya pun meninggalkan rumah ini.

Sekarang, setelah ayahnya tidak lagi berada di rumah ini, rasa sedihnya seakan ikut dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya, rasa sedih langsung tergantikan oleh rasa takut. Rasa takut karena sekarang dia seperti seekor rusa diantara harimau-harimau lapar. Entah akan seperti apa hidupnya, jika hidupnya dengan keluarganya sendiri saja terasa seperti neraka. Sikasaan jenis apa yang akan diterapkan oleh keluarga ini. Kata ayahnya ia dijadikan peliharaan, apa itu berarti dia akan tidur di dalam kandang, makan dengan mangkuk seperti anjing? Atau malah dia akan dibiarkan meringkuk kedinginan di luar. Salju masih belum sepenuhnya berhenti di luar sana, apalagi di atas tebing begini, pasti anginnya kencang sekali. Dia berharap semoga sama bentuk siksaannya hanya tidur di dalam kandang saja, setidaknya kalau yang itu ia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Karena terlalu terhanyut dalam ketakutannya Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilan dari Tuan Park. Pada panggilan kelima, Tuan Park sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar, rasa-rasanya debu yang menggantung di langit-langit pun langsung berhamburan akibat suara menggelegar itu.

"Y-ya Kapten!" Kata Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ala militer karena kaget.

Park Yura menahan tawa. Chanyeol dan ibunya menatap Baekhyun jengah. Sedang Tuan Park menatapnya tertarik.

"Apakah kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Tuan Park kali ini dengan tawa terselip diantara kata-katanya.

"Ne?" celetuk Baekhyun kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan ditawari makan malam dengan ramah seperti ini.

"Sepertinya belum. Ayo, ikut makan malam bersama kami. Kebetulan koki kami baru saja selesai memasakkan hidangan lezat." Tawar Tuan Park masih dengan sisa senyuman di ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot ahjussi, aku sudah makan malam kok." Tolak Baekhyun halus, dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia menerima perlakukan sehalus ini.

Tepat pada saat kata-kata itu baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya, perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah merah semerah kepiting. "Ma-maafkan perutku." Ujarnya malu.

Seketika itu juga tawa berkumandang dari _alpha_ klan _Zeus_. "Kau menarik. Sudahlah, ikut saja. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Lanjutnya saat Baekhyun terlihat akan membantah.

Akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa ikut dengan keluarga itu ke ruang makan. Ruang makannya sungguh sangat luar biasa. Luasnya pasti ada lima kali luas ruang makan rumahnya. Langit-langit tinggi, dinding bercat putih gading yang elegan, meja makan panjang dihiasi dengan taplak meja cantik dan kursi-kursi tinggi di sekeliling meja, perapian besar yang sepertinya hanya berupa hiasan saja karena sepenglihatan Baekhyun ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan beberapa penghangat ruangan.

"Duduklah." Kata Tuan Park sembari menunjuk ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Baru pertama kali ini ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ada yang mengajaknya untuk duduk berdampingan. Semua ini terasa baru bagi Baekhyun. Dia menjadi terlalu serakah. Dia mengharapkan hidupnya dapat menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin saja ini adalah akhir dari penderitaannya.

Orang serakah tidak pernah mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

* * *

So... that's it. Semoga sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian dan gak mengecewakan-mengecewakan banget. Aku bikin sampe ulang 3 kali loh, karena gak sesuai dengan keinginan :"(( #mendadakcurhat. Jadi tolonglah kalian hargai dengan review atau like. MAACIHHH *banyak-banyak cium buat kalian*

P.S : Bagi yang merasa ini menarik mohon reviewnya ya~ 10 reviews or above means second chapter. Sebelum reviewnya 10, aku gak akan update yaa hehehe~ XD


End file.
